Land Before Time Wiki/OC/Mysterious Hallowhorn
Nobody knows anything about the Mysterious Hallowhorn, aside from the fact he's a "Trumpeter", or a Hallowhorn in the LBT universe. At first, he appears to be a mere background character of no importance whatsoever, but he is actually much more important than he initially appears to be. Appearance: He is a Parasaurolophus from the Chronicles of Paleus universe, but not much else is notable for what he looks like. He is a Jungle Green, a rare color variant in Trumpeters, and he is rather tall, mainly due to the fact he almost always stands on two legs. The main difference from a normal Trumpeter is how small his front legs arm, which more function like arms instead of how other Trumpeter's front legs are, because while all Trumpeters can stand on two legs, none of them can stand on two legs the same way that this individual can without hurting their backs. Personality: Nobody is really too sure as to his personality, as he almost never speaks. However, some say simply looking at him can pretty much say what he's thinking somehow, which is how he tends to communicate with others by this odd form of telepathy. He is very gentle and kind, as shown by agreeing to babysit Ducky's siblings. What most people do not know, however, is that this individual of Trumpeter has had a very important encounter with General Xilariz that was so terrifying and scarring he chose to never speak again and keep it secret, blaming himself for whatever incident occurred that day... On certain nights, you can sometimes hear him using his telepathy to sing "Beyond the Mysterious Beyond" in the LBT universe, but what's actually singing is a different song entirely, and of unknown origin. The words and letters simply end up translating to the exact lyrics of Beyond the Mysterious Beyond. Role in Land Before Time and the Chronicles of Paleus: He only appears for a brief instant, helping babysit Ducky's younger siblings while her mother is on her way to speak with the other adults about a mysterious incident that happened not too many moments ago. He doesn't speak, so his purpose is unknown. He will be of great importance later on, however. Trivia: -While unimportant initially, he plays a huge role later in the story in both the crossover and Chronicles of Paleus. However, only Chronicles of Paleus reveals something else about him not directly shown in the crossover. -He actually can speak, he simply chooses not to unless someone directly approaches him about the secret he's hiding. -Spoiler: The secret he's hiding is that he and a few other Dinosaurs once helped Xilariz obtain a magical crystal, but the Crystal's influence caused Xilariz to turn on them, which he normally wouldn't have done, and Xilariz has been holding his friends prisoner ever since. Because of the Crystal's influence, nobody remembers the exact reasons of the event other than Helios, the actual name of the Mysterious Hallowhorn. -There's a specific reason that "Beyond the Mysterious Beyond" is his signature song, especially if you know the reason for the song's existence in the 7th Movie..... Category:Swimmer OCs Category:Non-Canon Category:OC Category:Shiramu-Kuromu